


Rain Check

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e15 Get It Done, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after Get It Done. Spike and Willow have a chat by Tara's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

Willow crouched down next to the tombstone, trailing her hand against it. “Hey, me again.” With her other hand, she gripped her stake hard, until a splinter dug into her thumb. The sharp pain was a welcome relief to the dull, throbbing pain in her head, and the steady thrum of magic pulsing furiously through her, a constant reminder of what she’d done to Kennedy and Anya.

She knelt down, moving closer. “Hey, I got a splinter from this thing. Andrew must have carved it. Xander wouldn’t be so sloppy with woodwork. But you know, there’s only so much we can do with Andrew, so he might as well be useful, instead of just using up all of our art supplies , . . and I’m babbling again. But I guess you're used to that.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of something white. Something that was moving towards her.

She turned towards it, her shoulders hunching up. Visiting Tara’s grave at night hadn’t been the brightest idea she’d ever had.

The figure moved closer. It was Spike. And that wasn’t as comforting a thought as it should be. If he was possessed and siring vamps again, she’d have to stop him; she couldn’t afford to freeze up now like she had with the portal demon earlier in the day. Buffy had been right; Willow needed to pull her own weight on the evil-fighting front.

But as he came closer, she didn’t get a “possessed by evil” vibe from his aura. Then she saw the bouquet of daisies, and realized he was here to visit Joyce’s grave.

Spike nodded at her, “These are for Tara.”

Well, that was unexpected. Willow turned back to look at the tombstone again. “Thanks.”

Spike shrugged. “It’s nothing. Meant to do this earlier, but--”

“It’s ok.” She figured he’d been busy enough between being crazy and the whole kidnapping and possession ordeal. “And Tara loved daisies.”

“Thought they might suit.” He placed the flowers on Tara’s grave. “I’m sorry about your girl. There was no one like her. She was smart as a tack.”

Willow could feel tears welling up, could practically taste them at the back of her throat. Nearly everyone that offered condolences talked about how quiet and sweet Tara was. It wasn’t all that surprising, given how reserved she was. Willow hadn’t realized how much she’d wanted someone to acknowledge Tara’s intelligence until just now. She smiled at Spike, afraid that if she spoke, she’d break down her defenses and start bawling.

Spike got a faraway look in his eyes, and added, “She could also be funny as hell.” From the look on his face, Spike was remembering something specific that Tara had done or said. Maybe one of Tara’s complicated, arcane little jokes that Willow hadn’t heard yet.

Spike rubbed the back of his neck; even in the moonlight, Willow could see welts from the portal demon fight. He said, “I’m going to the Thirsty Buzzard. You fancy a pint?”

She ran a hand through her hair. “Can I get a raincheck on that? I wanna be sober tomorrow morning when I try to fix things with Kennedy.”

Spike snorted. “She’ll be fine. That chit’s got it bad for you. See you later.”

She watched him walk away, and part of her truly wanted to go with him. To spend a few hours getting drunk with someone who’d had just as rough a day as she had. And maybe talking about the mix of terror and exhilaration that came with letting out your inner monster.

But if she got drunk with Spike, she wouldn’t be able to resist asking him about his funny Tara story. And once she’d heard it, it would probably be the last new Tara story Willow would ever hear. And she wasn’t ready for that yet.

She called out, “See you soon!” and headed back home.


End file.
